


Bondage 番外02 Name Tags

by BabyLuu



Series: Bondage [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLuu/pseuds/BabyLuu
Summary: 配對: 雙豹金黑 R18摘要: k哥以前習慣在自己的東西上寫名字，小王子以為他們只是砲友，他們身體挺契合，心還有點時差。兩個人都以為對方的心長在腎的位置。設定: 提查拉在求學期間在MIT遇見埃裡克，埃裡克畢業後參軍，提查拉回到牛津。k哥千里來滾床單，兩人一個願打一個願挨。隊3前時間線，兩人不知道彼此身份。提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。埃裡克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

埃里克從前有個習慣；他會在自己的所有物寫上名字或是縫上名牌。小時候的他像根豆芽菜一樣又瘦又小，公寓樓裡的大孩子總愛搶他的玩具；恩喬布會在之後牽起他的手，一戶一戶敲門討回本該屬於埃里克的東西。看著比他還高大的孩子被父親裝出來的兇狠表情嚇得瑟瑟發抖的慫樣，總能讓躲在恩喬布背後的埃里克竊笑；他抬頭望向父親，像在仰望專屬於他的天空；置身於之下，埃里克感到無比安全。

直到他的天空崩塌在血泊之中。

 

在那之後的埃里克流轉於一個又一個的寄養家庭之間；他不再擁有單獨的房間，或是自己的床。他只是個來自奧克蘭貧民窟的黑人小鬼，父親去世那時警方甚至在牆壁的夾層裡搗出一櫃子的槍械；沒有正經家庭願意領養這樣一個出身有問題的孩子。因為貪圖補助金的寄養方，埃里克所處的環境總是龍蛇混雜，那群所謂父母兄弟也都不是什麼好東西；對他輕則無視，重則拳打腳踢。在那些日子裡，小小的埃里克被迫看透人心；為了生存，他必須學會欺騙，學會討好，學會放棄。

寫著他名字的物品在移轉的過程中不停的丟失，埃里克索性從此不再執著於任何物事；

反正他早已失去了最重要的唯一。

 

2.

除去幾次成功或失敗的突擊，埃里克駐紮在中東的這幾個月可說是在軍營裡無所事事。他所處的特種部隊是少數被要求留守阿富汗南部的應變人員；除了例行的艱苦操練，場合性的踢新兵屁股，他剩餘的時間都用來吃飯睡覺，還有打手槍。

他，堂堂埃里克·史蒂文斯，竟然淪落到只能想著男人身體打手槍的境地。  
這事情要說到三個月前，他鬼迷心竅的飛到牛津，半是意外半是蓄意的爬上提查拉的床那時開始。

他不否認在那之前自己就曾經千百次想像過對方在床上的樣子；在他旖旎的幻想裡，提查拉應該是生澀而羞怯的；有鑒於對方平日高貴矜持的模樣。超越埃里克的期待，藏在禁慾外表之下的提查拉是隻徹頭徹尾的纏人小妖精；褪去第一夜的彆扭，他們從第二日早晨開始便像發情的兔子般操個不停；對方一方面抱怨著身體的酸痛，卻還是在自己有意無意的碰觸下硬起來，自動自發的騎上他的陰莖用那個銷魂的翹屁股把自己夾得渾身發麻，然後扇著睫毛挑釁的問他還行不行；搞得埃里克只能硬是把身上不知好歹的男人按在任何一個平面上好好教訓一番。  
如此週而復始持續了五天，他們操遍了公寓裡的所有角落，單人床架被他們撞得歪了一邊，連冰箱門上都沾染了星點的白濁。  
縱慾無度導致埃里克離開牛津前腰酸背痛、步伐虛浮，老二麻痛得要穿不上褲子。他咬著牙綁鞋帶時又愛又恨的瞪了一旁靠在門板上的提查拉一眼；對方身上的浴袍只是鬆鬆的繫著，雙腿間晶亮的水痕清晰可見；讓他想就著彎腰的姿勢再次舔上去。  
撇開渾身上下散發出的淫靡氣息，提查拉臉上的表情依舊端莊內斂，甚至帶著些許疏離；對方在分別前給了埃里克一個禮貌的吻後便乾脆的甩上門，連再見都沒有說。

埃里克有些錯愕；褪去本能和慾望，他和提查拉之間似乎什麼也沒有剩下。自己在性事餘韻下吐出的纏綿情話從來沒有得到過回應，對方只會意味深長的看著他，兩人又會在下個瞬間交疊在一起開始新的回合。面對面前緊閉的大門，埃里克突然感覺心酸；他以為自己已經得到那顆最名貴的巧克力，卻在剝開糖紙含進嘴裡後發現；包裹在甜膩的外殼之下，他仍觸碰不到自己渴求的、最美味的夾心。

在他最後一次戀戀不捨的抬頭看向提查拉住的樓層時，驚喜的發現對方倚在陽台的欄杆上，俯視自己的姿態高傲得像個女王。埃里克藏起內心的悸動和苦澀，輕浮地朝上扔了個飛吻；對方優雅的一把接住，蹙起眉頭擺出被冒犯的表情。被兩人之間這樣孩子氣的互動逗笑了，埃里克彎起雙眼看著陽台上沐浴在晨光下的可愛男人。

直到提查拉轉過身，把手裡虛幻的吻拍在挺翹的臀瓣間又慢又深的往下蹭，手指隔著薄薄的浴袍陷進臀縫裡。

第100次，埃里克的腦袋被弄當機了。

回頭拋出一個無辜的眨眼，陽台上的男人咬住下唇走進屋裡拉上窗簾；留下自己傻站在公寓前的石磚路上，支著褲襠。

 

埃里克在軍營裡的淋浴間擼動著自己腿間硬邦邦的小兄弟，腦海裡全是提查拉壓在臀間的修長手指和帶著媚意的眼角；他加快手下的速度，最後空虛的射在白色的磁磚上。

還有一週。  
埃里克喘著粗氣時欲求不滿的想，

他在這三個月中完全沒有休假，好不容易又攢足了七天的假期；這次他絲毫沒有猶豫，直接訂了往牛津的機票。

 

離他能夠狠狠教訓那個淫蕩的小屁股還有一週。

 

3.

直到被埃里克壓倒在沙發上，提查拉才找回他的神智。對方毫無預警的在深夜到來，直接闖進了他的公寓；提查拉不可避免的又被凍住了，愣在廊上任由連鞋都沒脫的男人把他一把扛起摔在沙發上。縱然驚愕，他的身體卻愉悅而順從的向對方敞開；提查拉一直以為自己是個情慾寡淡的人，直到三個月前那瘋狂的五天。埃里克像一把正確的鑰匙，打開了他體內深鎖的某個閘門，奔騰而出的慾望淹沒所有偽裝與矜持，引出自己從未擺過的姿態。感受到頸間近乎疼痛的吮吻，提查拉緊咬住最後一絲理智，推開埃里克的頭要他別在看得見的地方留下痕跡。

「為什麼？」  
埃里克隔著布料啃舐著提查拉的乳尖，口齒不清的發問。

因為我明天要去見教授。提查拉在腦中回答道；他已經喘得無法好好說出這麼長的句子，埃里克在他的皮膚上四處點火，手指嘴唇所經之處留下的灼燙讓提查拉的褲襠繃得無比難受。扯過埃里克在身上遊走的手指含進嘴裡，提查拉抬起腰胯將睡褲和內褲褪到膝蓋處，解放出自己硬得發疼的慾望。  
沒有得到想要的回答，埃里克不快的收回手指，折起提查拉發軟的雙腿，把身下的人翻了個面擺成跪趴的姿勢；他狠狠抓了一把軟嫩的臀肉，手指在對方臀瓣間的抽送毫無憐惜，粗暴的動作引出了一陣陣帶著嘶聲的呻吟。胸口擴散的不安全感讓埃里克急欲佔有這副身軀，他咬著提查拉的耳朵再問了一次：

「告訴我，為什麼不能留下痕跡？」

此時提查拉滿腦子想著的是潤滑，更多的潤滑。後穴裡略為乾澀的抽動讓他疼得發抖，然而下腹一陣一陣升起的酸麻感讓他矛盾的期待著更深的入侵；提查拉只得舔濕自己的手指向後加入擴張的行列；粘膩的水聲迴盪在空氣裡，他身下的沙發因為流水的陰莖浸染出一圈深色的濕痕。埃里克鍥而不捨的追問伴隨著啃咬鑽進他的耳朵裡，低沈嘶啞的聲線引誘著自己就範；提查拉在喘息呻吟的間隙含糊的回答了自己明天有重要的會面，話音剛落便被對方咬住後頸的唇齒逼出一聲尖叫。

你哪裡都不許去。埃里克幾乎帶著恨意的收緊牙齒；腹中竄起的無名火疊加著翻攪的佔有慾引燃了男人施虐的衝動，他戴上套子，毫無顧忌的用力挺進身下堪堪用唾液潤滑過的緊窄小穴；看著對方因為疼痛而繃緊的背脊和仍舊雌伏的柔軟姿態，埃里克滿意的伏下身，雙手扣住提查拉攥在沙發上發白的手指。

 

「別去了，反正我會幹得你下不了床。」

埃里克在頂弄間貼近提查拉的肩膀低聲宣布著，得到幾聲顫抖的嗚咽和噙著淚水的瞪視作為回應。

 

4.

埃里克在寬闊的雙人床上醒來時，提查拉已經站定在衣櫃前；白色polo衫立起的衣領堪堪擋住後頸的齒痕。他們昨夜操了三次，從客廳一路搞回臥室；埃里克試圖在對方脖子上留下更多痕跡時臉上被扇了幾個巴掌，提查拉的臀部也因為他報復性的拍打浮起錯綜的紅色掌痕。

「你不能穿這樣上街。路上的野男人會把你拖到後巷亂來的。」  
埃里克透過鏡子看著提查拉的胸前，白色布料下兩顆小點的輪廓隨著更衣的動作若隱若現；那裡肯定還腫著，自己昨晚可沒有少疼愛那一對小可愛。埃里克舔了舔嘴唇；離開床鋪從後方環住提查拉收窄的細腰，手指潛入衣衫下輕輕撫弄對方腹部細軟的絨毛。

「說不定我就想被拖到後巷亂來。」  
提查拉笑著說，側過頭在埃里克還泛著淡紅的臉頰上溫柔的吻了吻；他感到有些抱歉，自己情動時扇人的力道似乎太重了。留戀的用鼻尖蹭蹭剛剛吻過的部位，提查拉扭身脫離腰間的束縛，在鏡子前重新撫平被弄皺的衣角。

雙臂間的空落讓埃里克不開心的撅起嘴；提查拉的體力不可思議的好，柔韌的軀體總經得起他各種刁鑽的擺弄；儘管經歷自己昨晚又重又狠的操幹，對方仍舊能夠若無其事的準時起床更衣。  
這不科學，埃里克挫折的想。

「所以你要去哪？」  
重新倒回床鋪上，埃里克假裝心不在焉的問道。他緊盯著對方包裹在牛仔褲下的圓潤臀部，握住腿間的晨勃有一下沒一下的擼動著。衣著完整的男人無視眼前赤裸裸的性騷擾，只是急匆匆的唸出一個咖啡廳的名字，潦草的在埃里克額頭上印下一個親吻便出門去了。

埃里克本想裹上被子再睡一會，這個少了提查拉的空間卻讓他突然感到無比陌生。加大的雙人床太過空曠舒適；埃里克更喜歡之前那張窄窄的單人床，那讓兩人能夠理所當然的糾纏著入睡。他翻身下床走進客廳，坐上沙發轉開新聞台時發現電視機邊上擺著一組嶄新的PS4，帶兩隻手柄。埃里克皺起眉頭；這樣孩子氣的設備出現得太過突兀，提查拉看上去不像是會熱衷於遊戲的人。他半是迷惑半是探究的環顧四周；廚房裡的餐椅從先前的一張增加為兩張，浴室門上掛著的浴袍也變成兩套；甚至連大門前的鞋櫃上都多出了一雙他沒見過的限量版AJ。

 

這個空間裡有另外一個人生活過的痕跡。

這個想法擊中了埃里克。  
針刺般的冰涼感從腳底一路竄上腦門，埃里克不由自主的想要作嘔。他從來沒有感受過如此強烈醜惡的妒意，憤怒讓他渾身止不住的打顫；牛津的夏天該是溫暖乾燥的；而此時，這個明亮的公寓卻只給了他無盡的寒意。

埃里克近乎狼狽的套上褲子，抓上自己昨夜扔在地上的旅行袋奪門而出。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

埃里克還記得自己第一次殺人的情景。  
那時的他只有20歲，頂著傻兮兮的板寸頭，揣著格殺勿論（shoot on sight)的命令掃射眼前平民模樣的一家五口。他端起槍正對伏在牆邊還未死透的所謂恐怖份子，那男人蠕動滿溢鮮血的嘴唇用他不熟悉的語言吟誦著，他猜是可蘭經；直到埃里克看見對方顫抖著指上自己右胸前繡著史蒂文斯的名牌，眼裡燃燒著無盡的恨意與不甘；他在對方把手伸向腰間的手榴彈前一槍擊中那人眉心。

+5  
他默默數著。

埃里克在入伍的第三年摘下軍牌，套上*沒有繡名牌的作戰服，那年他22歲。  
他們是嗜血的幽靈，帶來死亡與戰爭。失去姓名的部隊只是掌權者握在手中的武器，就算墜入地獄，那些由他們處決的生靈也將無從追擊。

人們開始喊他齊爾蒙格。

這個世界已經奪去了他所愛的一切，現在連同名字也一起。埃里克在後來暫離部隊進入MIT時，他必須無時無刻佩戴著寫有姓名的軍牌，提醒自己已不再是那個無名的幽靈。

他一無所有，幾乎丟失了所有東西；頸項上的小片金屬和父親留給他的、沒人叫喚的名字便是他僅存的所有定義。

 

6.

提查拉在午後回到公寓時，迎接著他的只有一片凌亂的床鋪和沒有關上的電視機。  
埃里克的行李袋不見了，茶几上擺著的礦泉水瓶身滲出的水珠訴說著對方已離開多時。他調出今早門口的監視器畫面，快轉的影像顯示出埃里克光裸上身，頂著一頭亂髮，神色陰鬱的摔門離去。

濃重的不安侵襲著提查拉，他沒有見過埃里克如此深沉憤怒的模樣；在腦中搜尋可能的成因，提查拉掏出手機撥通了埃里克的號碼；耳邊的忙線音讓他感覺更加不安定。對方沒有留下只字片語便離開的行為觸痛著提查拉的心，他以為兩人的關係能夠慢慢趨向某種脆弱的平衡；他試著說服自己該滿足於現下的景況，至少埃里克還願意飛越半個歐亞大陸來到自己床上，這已經是他所能期待的最多。  
提查拉躊躇一會，重新拿過手機編輯起一條禮貌的關切信息；還未完成便被門後細微的電子音打斷。

 

7.

埃里克衣著完好的站在門前；一掃早些時候陰暗的神情，滿臉平靜的看著上前迎接的男人。提查拉小心翼翼的走近，帶著探詢的視線的在埃里克的唇角落下一個羽毛般的輕吻。

「嘿，你去哪啦？」  
提查拉抬手拂去對方額頭上的汗珠；埃里克只是短暫離開的事實讓他懸吊在半空中的心終於降回原處。他忍住不去調侃對方光裸著上身跑出門的脫序演出；畢竟自己透過監視器掌握他人動向的舉止聽上去可變態多了。  
埃里克手上沒有超市的紙袋或是任何購物的跡象，對方只是板著趨近木然的表情看著他。那樣直勾勾的目光盯得提查拉渾身發毛，不尋常的靜默讓兩人陷入詭異的尷尬。他試探性的勾著埃里克的手指把人往屋裡帶；卻在下一刻被反手抓住手腕。

「你剛剛去見誰了？」  
埃里克開口，用嘶啞的聲線問道。

提查拉不明就裡的回答自己就去見了指導教授；對方手心少見的滲著溼冷，略低的溫度讓他微微地打了個冷顫。埃里克握住自己的力道太重了；提查拉轉動著麻痛的手腕欲掙脫時，對方臉上一閃而過的受傷神態讓他霎時不知所措了起來；他不熟悉這樣的埃里克，也不知道該如何應對。對方看上去像在壓抑著什麼，好似在忍耐身體裡的痛楚般輕淺而急促的呼吸著。

提查拉就著被拉住的手腕往前貼進埃里克的懷裡，單手環住對方緊繃的項背，手掌覆上分明的肩胛安慰般輕輕磨蹭著。

「你怎麼了？那裡不舒服嗎？」  
提查拉關切的望進埃里克眼裡，不敢遺漏掉任何一絲可能出現的情緒。埃里克眼底深處一瞬間彷彿有什麼東西熄滅了，提查拉看著對方疲憊的闔上眼皮，湊近過來把兩人的雙唇壓在一起。

 

8.

提查拉在他們從玄關推搡到床上的過程中被扒個精光，對方急切的拉高他的雙腿向下彎折，暴露出昨夜承歡過的部位；那裡還發紅腫脹著，被包裹著潤滑液的手指破開的陣陣鈍痛仍讓提查拉發出尖銳的嘶氣聲。承受著來自下方的褻玩，提查拉單手抱緊自己的大腿，另一手伸向床邊的抽屜裡摸索；他沒找到安全套，身上的男人卻已經急不可耐的分開自己的膝蓋架上肩膀，死死的按住他向前挺進，感受到對方炙熱的硬物微微陷入被撥開的臀縫裡，提查拉連忙伸手向下遮住腿間濕溽的入口。

「等等，沒有套子了。」  
提查拉推拒著，腳掌踩上埃里克的肩膀想要隔開兩人的距離。

埃里克像是沒聽見，握住提查拉的腳踝強硬的把人重新壓回身下。提查拉有些慌了，對方躁進的侵犯讓他心生恐懼；他翻過身控制著掙扎的力度靈巧的擺脫了埃里克的箝制；迅速縮到床的另一端用棉被把自己裹得嚴嚴實實，只露出半張臉正對眼前反常的男人。

 

9.

埃里克的胸膛因為兩人近乎搏鬥的互動劇烈的起伏著，提查拉防備的眼神刺痛了他；他挫折的抹了一把臉，近乎自暴自棄的低吼：

「我沒在睡別人。入伍前的健康檢查報告顯示我是乾淨的。」

提查拉睜大雙眼看著他，黑曜石般的眸子一如往常的純粹。埃里克咬住嘴唇吞下了自己急欲吐出的質問；這間公寓裡明晃晃的擺著另一個人的痕跡，他不敢、也不想知道提查拉是否有在睡其他任何人。

幾個小時前他揣著滿腹怒火和妒火在牛津的街上走著；橫衝直撞的恨意在他的身體裡急欲找尋出口；他盤算著現在就啟程去倫敦，找到那塊該死的振金；剩下的時間去勾搭幾個漂亮妞兒，瞎搞個幾回或許就能夠把提查拉和他那個可惡的翹屁股從腦海中徹底除去。  
當埃里克在車站售票機前翻找自己淹沒在行李袋裡的信用卡時，指尖熟悉的塑料觸感讓他動搖了；提查拉送給他的*辛普森玩具靜靜地躺在行李袋底部。他一直無意識地把這個毫不起眼的廉價塑膠製品帶在身邊，深怕再次遺落自己失而復得的寶物。

他最終還是回到了提查拉的公寓；埃里克已經不知道自己想要得到什麼，也許是苦澀的真相，附帶一發憤怒的分手炮。他腹中的黑色火焰仍隱隱地跳動著，沈重而堅定的推動他的步伐踏進那個讓他感到透骨涼意的空間。

埃里克所預想的灑脫卻在提查拉落在自己唇角的親吻下潰散一地。他在對方接近的轉瞬便再次受到了蠱惑，重新沈淪於那陣溫暖的微風之中。

他不想離開；

他不願意放手。

腹腔裡翻湧著的黑暗被更強烈的疼痛逼退；他愛慘了這個男人，傾盡他斑駁破碎的心。埃里克絕望的向前吻住嘗試著安撫自己的提查拉，放任胸中滿溢的酸澀蝕穿他的身體。

 

10.

提查拉裹在棉被之下怔怔地望著埃里克；他無法相信自己剛剛聽見了什麼。

埃里克·史蒂文斯，六個月以來只睡了一個人？

 

然後他不合時宜的噴笑出聲。

埃里克本就陰鬱的神色又加深了一分，男人惱怒的越過兩人之間的床鋪，扯著棉被試圖把提查拉剝出來。看著埃里克陰沈慍怒的表情，提查拉意識到自己剛剛的反應有多麼失禮。他於是放開手裡的織品露出上半身，抬手捧住對方的臉頰。

「抱歉，那句話乍聽之下像個玩笑。」  
提查拉努力讓自己的語氣聽上去誠懇，同時思考了一下對方所陳述的內容真實性；與在校園相比，軍營裡確實少了很多可約炮的對象；加上他們兩人的身體契合度高得驚人，或許是因為如此埃里克才暫時沒有心力去勾搭其他人。

「只睡你的部分還是沒病的部分？」  
埃里克面色不善的詢問，雙手向下意圖抓住提查拉還包覆在被子裡的屁股。提查拉不贊同的按住那隻作亂的手，捲緊被子往前靠上對方厚實的肩膀，拉過埃里克的手臂環住自己側腰。

「兩個部分聽上去都挺不可思議的。」  
提查拉語帶調侃的回應；對方的臉色更難看了，握著他腰胯的手指加重了力道。

「嗷，你今天到底是怎麼了？」  
腰間的疼痛沒有讓提查拉退縮，他放低姿態，由下而上的對上埃里克的視線；緩慢的扇了兩下睫毛吐出溫柔的問句。對方只是欲言又止的抿緊雙唇，沒有回答。  
眼看柔情攻勢失效，提查拉氣餒的輕嘆了口氣，臉頰順著埃里克的胸膛往下滑直到貼近對方胯間；厚重粗長的莖體仍精神抖擻的翹著；提查拉吞了口口水，壯起膽子用鼻尖碰了碰泛著水光的傘狀頭部；他聽見埃里克的鼻息先是暫停了一下，然後變得短促。

「晚點你得去買套子。」

提查拉挑起眼角命令道；直到得到埃里克無聲的首肯，他才張嘴含住壓在自己雙唇間的灼熱。

 

11.

埃里克抱著超市紙袋走進客廳時，提查拉正蹲在電視機前擺弄那台白色的遊戲機。  
他出門前故意在對方面前拿起鞋架上的限量球鞋翻來覆去地打量，提查拉卻沒有受到絲毫干擾的叨念著自己需要的東西，甚至還塞了一把現金到他手裡。  
這算什麼，嫖資嗎？埃里克摸著兜裡的英鎊，最後還是在結帳時掏出自己的信用卡。  
埃里克知道自己不羈的過去讓他沒有資格責備提查拉現下與他的偷情行為，然而嫉妒交雜著怨恨仍燒灼著他的項背；兩人在三個月前滾上床時，他以為對方因為與他懷抱著相同的情感才甘願交出自己；直至今日他才發現那些黏糊的親吻，肢體的緊密交纏；全部都不專屬於他。

埃里克放下手中的紙袋，在提查拉身後的地板盤腿坐定，圈起蹲伏著的男人靠到自己身上。提查拉感激地轉頭蹭了埃里克的臉頰一下，舒適的向後窩進另一人的雙臂間，低頭繼續專心研究掌中的遊戲把手。提查拉該死的擅長撒嬌，舉手投足間不經意流露出的小小依賴都讓埃里克的心尖顫抖；恰到好處的任性和性事中放蕩的表現在在讓他欲罷不能。看著男人專注於他人所有物的模樣，無處宣洩的妒意讓埃里克只能委屈的抱緊懷裡的身軀。

「這是哪來的？」  
他酸溜溜地問；埃里克止不住刺探的慾望，他必須搞清楚那個該死的幸運男人到底是誰，或許在搜集到足夠多的情報後他能夠製造個意外讓那傢伙永遠消失在地球上。

「⋯⋯別人送的。」  
埃里克敏銳的觀察到提查拉在答話前的遲疑。肯定是其他男人送的；他咬牙切齒的想。

提查拉似乎對這類電子產品很不熟悉，緊抓著搖桿卻完全沒有頭緒；呆愣無助的模樣讓埃里克無奈地向前包覆住對方拿著搖桿的雙手，低聲在提查拉耳邊指導著該如何操作。引導的過程中埃里克也來了興致，盯著螢幕不自覺的解起了任務；本來手把手的教程演變成提查拉靠坐在埃里克的懷裡，看著他玩*使命召喚，時不時隨著遊戲進展與埃里克一同發出驚呼或是怒吼。直到腰背開始發麻，埃里克才發現自己已經入迷地玩了老半天；他有些尷尬地放下把手，支起雙腿想換個姿勢。

「你喜歡嗎？」  
提查拉笑盈盈的回頭，眼神裡閃動著期待。

埃里克頓時感到窩囊；被情敵獻禮給收買的屈辱讓他想先揍自己一頓再把這萬惡的遊戲機扔出窗外。提查拉仍一臉無辜地等待他回應，埃里克只能聳肩，撇嘴擺出不以為然的表情。

「還行吧。」  
我殺過的真人比在遊戲裡多多了；他默默補上。

似乎是對這個答案不太滿意；提查拉跪起身子騎上埃里克的大腿，按著男人的胸膛把他推倒在地。

 

「那我該做些什麼讓你的心情好起來呢？」  
提查拉斂下眼睫，食指在埃里克堅實的腹肌上畫著圓圈。

 

埃里克的腦中浮現出一盞粉紅色的跑馬燈，飛快的轉動放大各種淫亂的畫面；他腦袋裡所剩不多的血液全被那些跳動的場景往下身擠去；  
他掐住提查拉的胯骨，拇指向下扯住褲頭。

 

「現在，把你欠操的小屁股坐到我臉上來。」

 

12.

提查拉吃力的吞嚥著口中的巨物，控制住自己不被後穴裡的舔舐弄軟了腰；埃里克就著早些時候的潤滑張嘴覆上那個發紅的小洞，他先用舌尖細細描繪過細密的皺褶，再一寸一寸的頂進緊窄火熱的小徑。提查拉的腿間濕乎乎的一片，唾液向下流過他的囊袋最後混合著前液擦在對方的肩頸上；埃里克的鬍子因為嘴唇開合的動作蹭過他的會陰，敏感柔嫩的部位經不起這樣粗糙的摩擦，提查拉吐出口中的柱體，扭著腰想逃離；卻被埃里克一掌摑在臀瓣上。

「給我好好舔。」

埃里克在舔弄的間隙說道，向下握住自己的陰莖拍了拍對方的臉頰；感受到溫暖的口腔重新包裹上來，埃里克獎勵般的張開手掌撫上自己剛剛扇過的位置；那裡明顯的浮著一個手印，他用力搓揉那片還帶著火辣熱度的肌膚，伸長舌頭深伸再次戳刺進對方微微抽搐著的小穴。

當腿間挑逗的輕舐轉為吮咬時，提查拉終於因為過載的刺激忍不住叫了出來；他支起上身撐住對方的大腿往前爬行，濕漉漉的屁股在埃里克身上拖出一條長長的水跡。埃里克看出了提查拉想找套子的意圖，起身抓住對方的腰把自己同樣濕潤的陰莖按在被舔開的深紅色穴口上。

 

「我想就這樣操你。」  
埃里克吻上提查拉後頸的齒痕；

「我沒有在睡別人，」  
他的心怦怦直跳；

 

埃里克屏住呼吸，摟緊提查拉的身體為即將而來的心碎做準備。

「你有嗎？」

 

13.

提查拉側過頭，發紅的眼角帶著濕意，顫動的睫毛被水氣染成一簇一簇的，兩瓣玫瑰色的嘴唇倔強的撅起；

 

他沉下腰，慢慢吞進抵在他臀間的滾燙性器。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

14.

「你睡過去一點，那邊還有一顆枕頭。」  
推了推埃里克的臉，提查拉幾乎是掛在床墊邊緣，身邊的男人已經快要把他擠下床了；儘管意識不清明，埃里克仍不屈不撓的黏在提查拉身上。

「…那不是我的枕頭。」  
對方嘟囔道，手腳並用在提查拉身上鎖得更緊。

提查拉被這樣的幼稚行徑弄得哭笑不得，他像填充玩偶一樣被摟住；埃里克的頭枕著他的肩膀，手臂橫過自己的胸膛壓在床單上，兩人的腳踝彼此勾繞著交纏在一起。  
提查拉翻過身調整成一個舒服一點的姿勢，面向窗外，輕輕扣住埃里克甩在床單上的手掌。對方整日下來的陰晴不定讓提查拉擔憂，他開始認真回顧著今日發生的種種；對方起床時還好好的，在自己出門後憤怒地離去，不停地追問自己去見誰，要求不戴套子做愛，刻意在自己面前擺弄門口的球鞋，裝作對遊戲機不感興趣的模樣，

執著求知自己有沒有在睡別人；

不願意睡“不屬於他”的枕頭。

當一切線索串起，導向的結論讓提查拉的心髒漏跳了一拍。他不敢置信地轉頭看向埃里克熟睡的臉；對方凌厲的眉毛在睡眠中仍微微蹙起，硬是在本該平滑的眉心留下一條小溝。提查拉湊過去用嘴唇撫平那道小小的凹陷；他的臉頰發燙，指尖因為欣喜無法控制的顫抖，胸腔裡充盈的幸福感讓提查拉產生了即將被溺斃的錯覺。

埃里克為自己苦惱，  
埃里克為自己吃醋；  
埃里克殷切的想獨佔自己。

提查拉的股間仍因為對方狠力的操弄泛著酸疼，埃里克牢牢緊纏的姿勢讓他的小腿酸麻不已；然而那些不適已被賦予了更甜蜜的意義。他近乎病態的享受著對方充滿佔有慾的禁錮，直到埃里克不安穩地動了動，鼻尖蹭上他的頸項貼得更緊。  
提查拉突然為對方這樣帶著不安全感的動作感到心疼；他太過遲鈍；以致於沒有即時察覺出埃里克的異樣。

舒莉在上次看見自己脖子上的齒印後便對哥哥的私生活無比上心，在妹妹的逼問下提查拉只得屈服，給出的信息巧妙地避免了兒少不宜的內容。  
舒莉之後便自作主張在網上給他訂了各種東西；包括電視遊樂器，雙人份的日用品，還有一雙據說能讓籃球迷瘋狂的球鞋；傾盡她所能地期盼哥哥可以就此收服那個壞男人。

提查拉沒想過自己隨意散放在公寓裡的物品會引發埃里克如此大的反應，他以為兩人的關係終將止步於單純的體液交換；他不敢奢求太多，殘忍截斷任何意圖滋長的可能性以保全自己不會在兩人分別時崩潰。

直至此刻，他才終於能夠放任內心纏綿的愛意自由生長。

不捨的親吻埃里克仍舊憂鬱的睡臉，提查拉放輕動作撥開對方的手腳，塞了顆枕頭在埃里克懷裡取代自己的位置。他輕緩的走出房間，視線落到對方掛著名牌的行李袋上；

 

提查拉終於知道該做什麼讓埃里克的心情好起來了。

 

15.

埃里克在陰暗的長廊裡奔跑著，前方的盡頭是他童年的家；後方的燈火一盞一盞熄滅，他用盡全力不讓黑夜吞噬自己，大力扭開眼前的房門。

等待著他的只有寂靜的黑暗，埃里克才突然想起自己已經被奪取一切。

 

埃里克緩慢地睜開眼，軍營裡的規律生活讓他的生理時鐘無比精準，只要睡足了六個小時便會自動醒來。初陽抗拒著雲層試圖驅散黑夜，房間裡的昏暗一如他夢魘裡的場景。埃里克摟緊懷裡還熟睡著的男人，目不轉睛的盯著窗外遠方的天空直到黎明升起。

 

16.

提查拉後頸的齒痕消失了。  
埃里克想咬破那片肌膚，把自己的痕跡再次刻進提查拉的身體。

他最終只是在那裡落下一個吻，起身離開床鋪。

埃里克輕手輕腳地收拾著，他必須在提查拉醒來前離去。他知道自己會在看進那雙眼睛的瞬間重新被攝去心魄，就此甘願被綑綁在溫柔的地獄裡。提查拉昨夜終究沒有回答他的問題，只是乖順的任由自己粗暴的擺佈，用顫抖沙啞的聲線喊著他的名字。他深深地看了一眼蜷曲在被窩裡的男人，想爬回床上的慾望騷動著；眷戀不斷侵蝕他的意志，埃里克痛恨這樣軟弱的自己。  
他在離開前再次拿起那雙AJ，球鞋的配色和鞋型都相當符合他的喜好。埃里克怨恨自己竟然無法唾棄情敵的品味；他翻起鞋舌想查看鞋碼時，發現其中一隻的標籤上寫了一個小小的S。什麼樣的人會蠢到在限量球鞋上寫名字；埃里克在內心嘲笑著，翻起另外一隻的鞋舌想看看那人是不是愚蠢到兩隻鞋都寫了名字縮寫。

另外一隻鞋的標籤上寫著E。

S. E.  
Sebastian Early？  
Steve Evans？  
還是Sam Eddy？

聽上去就是個傻逼。

埃里克被嘲弄的快感激起了好奇心，他躡手躡腳地在提查拉的公寓裡探索著更多可能存在的、關於情敵的資訊。在他翻看茶几下的書報時，白色PS4邊角的黑色字跡抓住了他的視線。埃里克無比確定那台遊戲機在昨天還是空白嶄新的，他疑惑的湊過去讀出那幾個小小的英文字母。

E. S.

Edward Simmons？  
Elton Stark？  
Ethen Stan？

聽上去還是挺傻的。

埃里克有些得意自己找到了更多線索，但昨天還不存在的標記為何在一夜之間出現；思索著這個問題，埃里克陸續在廚房餐椅上、馬克杯底部、浴袍領口甚至礦泉水瓶上發現一模一樣的姓名縮寫。他最終小心地走進臥室；提查拉仍然熟睡著，頭埋在枕頭裡躲避著直射的陽光；散亂的薄被纏在對方光裸的身體上，因爲男人蜷縮的姿勢無法完全蓋住背部。埃里克遠遠瞥見其中一顆枕頭的邊緣也被寫上了字母；慶幸著自己昨天晚上拒絕睡在那顆枕頭上，埃里克靠近床鋪，輕輕把對方身上的被子拉平。他很少看到提查拉的睡臉，提查拉永遠都比他早起，睡著時總習慣把臉壓在枕頭棉被裡避開光線。埃里克想起兩人*初識那天提查拉把他推下床後臉上尷尬的表情；他壓下湧上喉頭的酸苦，轉身準備帶上門離開。

細微的布料摩擦聲引得他回頭查看，提查拉翻過身捲起被單壓在身下，露出一邊光滑的臀瓣。  
埃里克無法從那團渾圓的軟肉上移開視線，那上面帶著他掐出來的瘀青，還用黑色油性筆寫著該死的 E. S.。

 

該死的、幸運的 E. S.。

 

 

該死的、幸運的

 

 

Erik Stevens？

 

 

第101次，埃里克的腦袋又被弄當機了。

 

17.

 

在該死的、幸運的埃里克・史蒂文斯重新找回智商撲上床前，他聽見提查拉悶在枕頭裡的聲音：

 

「這樣做你心情有好一點嗎， E. S.先生？」

 

 

 

+1 Dog Tag

 

他們已經在出境閘門前糾纏了五分鐘，周圍此起彼落的口哨聲和「去開房吧老兄」都無法讓兩人停止親吻彼此。

「夠了...夠了，再弄下去警察要來了。」  
提查拉摀住埃里克的嘴唇向後退開，呼吸不暢的說。

 

「那我們就在拘留所裡再幹一炮。」  
埃里克撥開提查拉的手掌，再度搶上前舔進對方嘴裡；就著兩人貼在一起的姿勢把軍牌繞過自己的頭顱掛到提查拉的脖子上。

 

「...這個不配我的衣服。」  
就算滿臉潮紅也掩飾不住提查拉嫌棄的表情，他抬手想摘下那兩片薄薄的金屬。

 

「沒寫上名字的東西會弄丟的。」  
埃里克抓住提查拉的手指放到唇邊吻了吻，一臉認真。

輕捏了一下手邊的臉頰，提查拉不顧對方阻攔堅持地摘下頸間的金屬細鍊戴回埃里克身上。

 

「你忘了嗎？」  
提查拉歪頭，手指環上埃里克的頸項，眼神溫柔得像要滴出水來。

 

 

*「你早在認識我的第一天就掛上了名牌。」

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在最後：
> 
> 樓主腎沒了，肝也壞了。本來說好的一章竟然被我寫了萬字，還分上中下，一個用生命碼文的節奏。
> 
> 終於把第一階段憋完了，接下來要開虐了請大家不要離開我（花式下跪
> 
> 這篇算是把兩個人的心態調整到同樣的高度，比較多篇幅描寫k哥的內心。
> 
> 我的想法是這樣的：
> 
> k哥沒爸沒媽，家被拆掉了，當兵的時候因為部隊屬性連名字都不能用。他什麼都沒有了，所有關於自己的定義都必須靠爭取而來，但是那些不能給他所謂安定。他是一艘沒有錨的船，看似走在自己選擇的路上卻無法停泊。
> 
> 小王子在最後的行為其實無意識地給了k哥一個家。他幫k哥找到歸屬感和老婆（？這裡我沒有辦法寫進去，因為這篇番外結局決定走傻白甜氛圍，不想再放些煽情的文字打斷氣氛。這篇中間可能有些關於k哥的內心描寫看上去會有些突兀，那些內容都會在之後的中下部串在一起，虐得大家喵喵叫。


End file.
